


Soft Egg, Soft Soldier, and Shibe in the Snow

by AlterFik



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterFik/pseuds/AlterFik
Summary: Mukuro and Makoto take a relaxing stroll out in the snow with their dog.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Soft Egg, Soft Soldier, and Shibe in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaboybutternubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboybutternubs/gifts).



Since the start of December, a lot of snow has already formed around this area. Aside from the three of them walking about, there’s no one else here. Not that she minded at all; at least it doesn’t feel as crowded as it would’ve been.

Mukuro softly breathes out, observing the small mist that took form in the cold air shortly after. Her brief concentration is broken after she hears some barking. She turns her head to the ground below, and soon she sees Garm eagerly digging down into the snow.

“Hm?” Makoto, being the one who’s holding the dog’s leash, gets down on his knees to check what got the little fella excited. “You found something, Garm?”

Mukuro’s eyes widen; her legs bent in reflex as she tried to say something. The only thing she managed to tell her boyfriend was, “Wait-!” but by then, it was already too late.

Within less than a second, it became clear it was a trap, and Makoto has let his guard down right then and there.

Despite the Shiba Inu’s smaller size, somehow, Garm managed to knock the much, much taller human down.

Makoto yelps out loud, having not expected that at all. His arms flap up and down as he tried to steady himself somehow, but in the end, he falls into the snow, leaving a Makoto Naegi-shaped print in it.

Mukuro wastes no time getting down on his level to help him up. Before she can grab his hand and pull him off, Garm jumps right on top of the downed human’s chest.

“Wait, wait! No! Please, stop it!” Makoto raises his arms to face, making sure he’s still securely holding the leash, and futilely tries to shield himself from the flurry of merciless attacks.

Unfortunately for Makoto, the dog won’t follow that command. His protests continuously fall on deaf canine ears as Garm happily ‘attacked’ all over his defenseless face.

As she watched the scene unfold before her, Mukuro is having an internal dilemma. She should get Garm off of Makoto’s face soon, but, for some reason, she didn’t feel like doing that right now. There’s something about this scene that’s so…endearing to her.

It didn’t take long for her stance to relax. A soft snicker comes out of Mukuro’s lips, which is something she didn’t expect. Even more unexpectedly, that didn’t stop there. One more snicker made way for a few sets of giggles, and then then, those same set of giggles slowly change into full-on laughter.

A few moments pass, and just like that, Makoto decides to join in with her. His eyes close while hearty laughter comes out of him, his chest rapidly rising in tandem with those. He’s still lying down in the snow, though, with his arms splayed out.

As for the third crowd, Garm has already stopped tickling Makoto with his wet nose and slobbery tongue a few moments ago. Though he doesn’t truly understand what’s going on with these humans, he ended up joining in his way by barking out loud a few times.

In the end, Mukuro got the feisty dog off her boyfriend’s chest, which is something he’s grateful for. For the rest of their stroll, Makoto passed the leash onto her hand.

Mukuro would admit to herself that she held his hand a bit longer than she should have, right before remembering she’s supposed to take the leash from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late, but happy birthday, Butternubs!


End file.
